The Start of an Era With Happiness
A big redecoration had taken place at Grand Pangolin Arms. The apartments in there had now become more spacious and comfortable than they had ever been. No more greasy walls or bad air there. Good air conditioning. High quality furniture. Lots of rooms. Nice plantation and a well-equipped kitchen. Things that weren´t there when the apartment was first used. It was just perfect for the family that had just started there. This family was now spending a peaceful night inside together. The hero cop of the city, Judy Wilde, had recently settled down with her husband Nick. She nowadays worked at a hospital nearby as a nurse after quitting her cop work. But there was a reason she had done it. In her arms slept two bundles with something adorable in them. One of them was a tiny baby bunny girl with green eyes, clawed paws and a fluffy tail. The other was a male fox kit with rabbit teeth, soft paws and a dipstick tail. They were Laverne and Jonathan, the new children of the Wilde family. Even though they were hybrids, Nick and Judy liked to count them as a real rabbit and fox just like them. “And I thought it couldn´t be possible….but here they are, our very own pride and joy”, Judy looked at the big eyes of her children. The new mother´s eyes were almost teary out of joy. When her relationship with her fox husband had been at its best peak, Judy wished deep in her big heart that they could have children. Both her and Nick loved them, and wanted to have some of their own that could bring joy to their lives. But being different species, they weren´t sure of it. With that in mind, Judy was ready to adopt, until it happened. A while after the fox and the rabbit had mated, the latter had discovered she was pregnant. Both were delighted by the news, and waited anxiously for the day to happen. Throughout the pregnancy, Nick supported his rabbit wife and hoped it would go as they wanted without any accident. If the pregnancy had been too much for Judy, it would´ve broken the fox´s heart hard. And here they were. Two beautiful little fox and rabbit hybrids had entered the world. Sitting close to Judy by the sofa, Nick leaned closer so that he could see the children too. Laverne noticed her father, turned a bit and lifted her paw a bit in his direction. A sweet little smile was on the face of the baby bunny. “So beautiful like your mommy. Daddy´s little darling”, Nick said to her, smiling gently as Judy opened up her pink flannel so she could nurse Jonathan. “She already recognizes you as her father and loves you, dear”, Judy said. “Can I hold her a bit?” the fox asked. “Surely”, she answered as she was done with the nursing. For a predator, Nick had a very gentle touch in his vulpine paws as he held Laverne. The child looked very happy feeling the loving touch of his father. “You´re so perfect the way you are. Children like you and Jonathan are just as precious to me as any child could be to any parents. Your Daddy loves you so much”, Nick kissed her a bit. Laverne closed her tiny eyes as she felt her father`s affection. Judy looked admiringly at her husband. She had been right about him making for a great father. “There will be no room for heartbreak or sadness in this family. I´ll look after you and my children with all the care and love I can give, no matter what it takes”, she said with devotion. “Still the same strong heart and moral character, just like you had as a cop and now as a nurse. Oh Judy, you´re becoming more and more the best mom in the world”, Nick patted her on the back. “Thanks, dear. Great times are ahead for our family, especially since I have you as my husband”, Judy said, letting Nick hold Jonathan this time. “My son…..” he looked at the fox kit with love in his eyes. Like Laverne, he was exactly the kind of child he had wished for him and Judy to have. Almost like a Nick Wilde Jr. Blinking his eyes, the baby wagged his tail contently. Nick hugged him a bit. “We´ve come such a long way…..I feel like this is where we have reached the goal. Friendship that turned into love and led to our happiness. It was a wonderful journey worth sharing with you”, Judy told as Laverne fell asleep in her arms. She could see all these moments in her head. Them meeting at school when the fox and the rabbit were just children. Their date night at a prom before she joined the ZPD. When Nick moved in with her in Zootopia during their warm reunion. And finally, their wedding. All memories that the fair rabbit would always cherish. “Yes, it was. I don´t think I would´ve met anyone else like you if our paths hadn´t crossed. There´s only one kind of girl that I´d ever fall in love with, and that is you”, Nick moved closer to his wife. “You supported and even made sacrifices for me when needed, proving me that the city and our life was worth fighting for. I couldn´t be happy with anyone else either”, Judy batted her eyelashes calmly. “Can´t wait to grow old with you and see our children find their happiness in the world eventually. Time may pass, but your beauty and heart never fades in my eyes”, Nick kissed her wife´s bunny paw. “You´re still the same sweetheart as you always were too. Old habits die hard, don´t they, my sly fox?” she giggled. “That is true”, her husband nodded. Laverne and Jonathan kept on crawling on the sofa, letting out cute little noises as they explored their surroundings. After the apartment had changed totally, it had become just as big and cozy as a place for raising a family would need to be. Their friends and family had already seen the children and loved them too. They definitely could see that they truly were the offspring of Judy Wilde and Nick Wilde. Even Bogo´s heart had melted when he and Clawhauser had gotten to see Laverne and Jonathan. As midnight was almost at hand, Nick and Judy were ready to go to sleep with their children. Taking a shower and changing into her familiar pajamas, the rabbit woman laid herself on the bed and wrapped a warm blanket around them all. It reminded her a lot of how she had worn similar nightwear back when she had felt homesick at her apartment after her first night alone in the big city. How she had to sleep with her stuffed animals to keep her company. Only this time it wasn´t needed. Her two precious children now got to sleep in her arms, and she herself rested in Nick´s wonderful embrace. While petting her children, Judy looked at her desk, where her old police cap was still sitting. “First my career, and now this. And they say dreams don´t come true”, she sighed happily. Judy hummed a little lullaby too at Jonathan so that he could fall asleep too peacefully. “They do. A promising future is just ahead for all of us, and you´re going to have the happiest husband imaginable during all that”, Nick stroked Judy´s ears. Every time Nick held Judy like that, she wished he could never let go. The first time she had experienced that in her life, something wonderful had started. Even then she had known they belonged together for eternity. “I love you, my dear children and darling husband”, she kissed them all before falling asleep. And so started an era of great happiness for two young mammals in love. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Nick and Judy's married years